Lo que no te mata, te hace mas fuerte
by Amdusci
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todos tus amigos te abandonan por no ser parte del su mundo? Esto es lo que Haru descubrira al continuar su vida sin sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, agradezco a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer este Fic, y segundo como se daran cuanta no soy lo que se podria decir una buena escritora, pero hago este fic ya que me gusta mucho la pareja que harian estos dos, peor como hay tan pocos me propuse hacer uno, asi que espero que les guste y si no puden hacermelo saber, acepto quejas reclamos y sugerencias ~.~^y claro preguntas por si algo no queda claro.

Y por ultimo la aclaracion de todos los Fics: Ninguno de los personajes incluidos me pertenece,pertenecen a la creadora de Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Amano Akira.

Capitulo1: Recuerdos

¿Que pasa cuando todos tus amigos te abandonan por no ser parte del su mundo?

Para Haru esta se habia convertido en la pregunta de todos los dias, en el caos que ahora consumia toda su vida, pero ese dia era particularmente doloroso, pues en aquella fecha hacia un año que todos sus amigos se habian ido de Japon.

Flashback

Haru caminaba de regreso a su departamento tras un complicado dia de la universidad pensando en que llamaria a su mejor amiga Kyoko para salir pues hacia casi dos meses que no la veia; en realidad hacia dos meses que no sabia nada de Kyoko, Tsuna o los demas, pues al entrar a la universidad ella fue la unica que no eligio el mismo colegio.

Al llegar a su departamento tomo el telefo y marco el nuevo numero de su amiga, sin embargo no respondio, aunque era mas extraño el hecho de que ni siquiera haya atendido la contestadora, asi que intento con los numeros del resto de sus amigo, todos con el mismo resultado y comenzaba a inquietarse; como ultimo recurso llamo a la mama de Tsuna -su Tsuna, al menos en su mente-.

-Hola?, soy Haru-desu...-aun no estaba segura de que preguntaria o de querer preguntar pues algo dentro de ella pensaba que la respuesta no seria algo bueno-

- Hola Haru estas alli?-preguntaba preocupada la mama de Tsuna-

- Si lo siento, hablaba para preguntar el numero de Tsuna, intente llamarlo y al parecer cambiaron el numero-

-Lo siento Haru pero el ya no vive en Japon, el, sus amigos y su novia se fueron a estudiar al extranjero, al parecer habian obtenido una beca, incluso Ipin y Labo se fueron poco despues, crei que te lo habian dicho

En ese momento Haru no lograba reunir fuerzas apra hablar ni siquiera conseguia entender lo que acababa de escuchar, habia demasiada preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Por que?, ¿Donde? ¿Cuando?¿Por que nadie le dijo nada?¿NOVIA?.

-No Haru no sabia nada-dessu, ni siquiera sabia que Tsuna-san tuviese una novia- dijo esperando algo aun peor-

-Lo siento, no crei que Kyoko-chan pudiese olvidar decirte algo asi

-Kyoko-chan?-eso habia terminado con el poco aliento que le quedaba, se despidio de la mama de Tsuna y colgo-

Fin del Flashback

Poco despues de esa llamada recibio una carta, de Tsuna, en la cual se disculpaba por no haberse despedido, y trataba de explicar todo lo sucedido en el corto tiempo que habia pasado desde que dejaron de verse, alli por fin por sus palabras supo que comenzo a salir con Kyoko una semana despues de haberse visto por ultima vez, y que poco despues fue llamado para la ceremonia de sucesion, tras lo cual dejaron Japon, y que lo lamentaba pero ella no podia seguirlos pues _no pertenecia a ese mundo_, y el no podria protejerla.

Recordaba perfectamente que al terminar de leer esa carta sintio derrmbarse todo su mundo y cambio por completo, su sonrisa y su alegria diarios se convirtieron en pura frialdad, ella sabia que el no haberla llevado no era solo por que no podia protejerla, era simplemente por que ella no se podia cuidar sola, y el estaria ocupado con Kyoko. Se sentia herida, debil, traicionada y completamente vacia, sabia que Tsuna habia elegido a Kyoko por que a pesar de tampoco ser capaz de defenderse, ella tenia demasiada virtudes, y Haru lo sabia, desde la secundaria siempre habia estado Kyoko en primer plano para todos, y aceptarlo solo hacia que su dolor se volviese mas profundo.

A pesar de ser uno de los peores dias, sabia que debia seguir su vida, -_ya pasara-_ se repetia a si misma, pues despues de todo, las cosas no estaban acabadas, ademas, ya habia abandonado demasiado la escuela, era momento de retomar la desicion que habia tomado al entrar, y quiza de algo mas...

Con el animo un poco mas elevado se alisto para la escuela y salio apresurada, quiza aquel seria el dia en que por fin lograria olvidar por completo y no estaba completamente equivocada, al llegar a el colegio se percato de una multitud que se encontraba frente a la pared de anuncios, al acercarse, hubo un destello en sus ojo como no se habia visto en ellos hace mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a un cartel donde se anunciaban las proximas audiciones para el festival anual de la escuela, y donde animaba a todos los alumnos a esforzarse para participar, lo cual era una sorpresa ya que usualmente solo se les permitia hacer la audicion a los alumnos del ultimo año.

Haru estaba emocionada, era su oportunidad de demostrar que era una bailarina con talento, por fin desde que entro a la Escuela Nacional de Ballet se sentia realmente emocionada de participar en una de sus actividades.

Desde ese dia toda su consentracion se centro en mejorar sus habilidades en todo lo que le prmitiese bailar mejor, pues las audiciones se separaban en varias pruebas, practico desde danza moderna hasta artes marciales. Todos los dias trabajo tan duro como su cuerpo se lo permitia. En poco tiempo Haru se convirtio en la bailarina mas prometedora y gracias a esto obtuvo un papel importante para el dia del festival.

* * *

N.A:Garcias por su tiempo, subire pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Si consideran que me lo gane, espero algunos Reviews, asi sabre que les parecio.

Solo una aclaracion final, Haru decidio estudiar ballet a causa de su habilidad en gimnasia poco ants de elegir una Universidad :)

Chiaossu


	2. Encuentros

Antes que nada y lo mas importante, gracias a KaineLeto, queen-chiibi, MuschelWars y sakura tsukiyomi lefey por sus reviews, es mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

Mi primer aclaracion: A partir de este capitulo intentare mezclar la parte de accion con la parte de la relacion de Haru y Dino, me parece que sera emocionante escribir la confusion que siente Haru respecto de sus sentimientos hacia Dino y tambien mostrar una Haru mas decidida y fuerte.

Mi segunda aclaracion es que Haru llevaba un año de univarsidad cuando sus amigos se alejaron de ella po si existe una confusion.

Y por ultimo, espero que disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo, se que es algo corto, pero prometo subir el que sigue pronto. n.n

Capitulo2: Encuentro

Despues del dia del festival no paso nada importante salvo algunas demostraciones preparadas por la escuela, en las cuales Haru destacaba mas cada vez, los cual lograba a causa de su naturaleza obstinada y optimista, por lo cual un año mas se paso rapidamentey sin que siquiera se percatara de ello.

Todo estaba mejorando, desde hacia timpo que el asunto de sus "amigos" ya no le molestaba y ahora era una de las mejores en el instituto, aunque sentia que algo seguia haciendo falta...

El fin de año habia llegado y Haru se preparaba para las festividades de invierno, aquella tarde fria era la primera de sus vacaciones, y se encontraba preocupada por lo que que haria durante estas ya que tenia que mantener su mente ocupada, pues aquellas serian unas largas vacaciones lejos de su familia que ahora se encontraba en el extrajero y no queria recaer en la tristeza a la cual aun le temia; salir a dar un paseo le parecio una buena idea para mantenerse distraida al menos por esa tarde, despues pensaria en el resto de las vacaciones.

Era una tarde agradable, aunque fria, todos se encontraban haciendo sus compras navideñas, y caminando con sus seres queridos, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que vio algo que le llamo a atencion, eran dos tipos siguiendo a una señora que llevaba varias compras, lo cual le parecio sospechoso, pero antesde que Haru pudiese decir algo se abalanzaron contra aquella señora para arrebatarle su bolso y todo lo que consiguieron tomar, Haru sabia que seguirlos podia ser peligroso, pero algo dentro de ella la obligo a perseguir a esos dos ladrones.

Gracias a el entrenamiento al que se sometio durante mas de un año alcanzarlos fue bastante facil, aunque el problema seria arrebatarles lo que habian robado, se encontraban en un callejon solitario, y Haru sabia que alli nadie podria ayudarla, esta vez no habia nadie para salvarla, aunque esto no le asusto, esta vez probaria que podia defenderse sola sin importar lo que pasara.

-Hola bombon- comenzo a acercarse el primer hombre-

-Nos esabas siguiendo?-pregunto el segundo con una sonrisa que le causo un escalofrio a Haru-

-Pues claro que los estaba siguiendo, vine para regresar las cosas que robaron-Haru senti que una parte de ella queria huir, pero otra ansiaba comenzar una pelea y se mostraba segura-.

El callejon estaba solo eso era seguro, y ya no podia retractarse, solo le quedaba defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, los dos ladrones se abalanzaron contra ella para lograr detenerla, pero para suerte de Haru no eran muy rapidos, fue muy sencillo esquivarlos hasta encontrar algo con que defenderse; al final del callejon se encontraban algunas maderas desechas las cuales comenzo a arrojar contra los dos bandidos para distraerlos y despues comenzar a golpearlos con la madera mas grande que encontro, el primero quedo rapidamente fuera de combate, pero el otro opuso mayor resistencia, a esto ademas se le aumentaba que Haru debia de cuidarse de una navaja que el sujeto acababa de sacar,las cosas se comlpicaban cada vez mas, pero la joven de ojos furiosos logro prolongarla pelea por un rato hasta que al esquivar uno de los golpes tropezo conuno de mlos maderos que anteriormente habia estado lanzando y cayo de espaldas lastimandose un tobillo,- es mi fin- penso al voltearse y ver la figura del ladron acercandose con la navaja en la mano, lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer fue cubrirse, cerrar los ojosy esperar qeu todo pasara rapido, pero para su sorpresa no ocurrio nada, al abrir los ojos para saber que habia ocurrido se sorprendio al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, era aquel chico de cabellos dorados y ojos calidos que vio algunas veces mientras aun frecuentaba a sus antiguos amigos.

-Estas bien Haru-chan?-preguntaba con al parecer sincera preocupacion-

-Si, Dino...san, estoy bien, gracias- No sabia como dirigirse a aquel chico, despues de todo era amigo de aquellos que la habian abandonado y hecho sufrir, pero ahora le debia la vida-.

-Lo que hiciste es muy peligroso, deberias haberle pedido a alguien que te enseñase a pelear bien como sobre todo, no deberias hacer esto sola.

-Lo siento pero es algo que no te puedo prometer, ademas siento que precisamente esto es lo que debo hacer- decia seria mientras recogia las cosas de la mujer-

-A que te refieres Haru-chan?

-Yo ya no tengo que darle explicaciones a Dino-san ni a nadie mas, te agradezco por salvarle la va a Haru, pero la vida de Haru ya no le incumbe a nadie mas, especialmente a los amigos de Sawada Tsunayoshi-decia una decidida Haru-

El chico frente a ella parecio sorprenderse un poco, pero inmediatamente mostro una sonrisa que demostraba tristeza ala vez que nostalgia.

- El decimo de Vongola y yo no hemos hablado en casi año y medio, el comenzo a cambiar desde incluso antes de haber sido nombrado jefe de Vongola, pero eso ya lo debes de saber tu.

-Lo se, pero eso es algo que dejo de importarme

-Puedo verlo, y me alegra ver que lo hayas superado , aunque debo confesar que sabia que lo harias.

-Te lo agradezco, aunque no comprendo por que tu te alejaste de el.

-Si tienes tiempo y no te incomoda, me gustaria hablar contigo de eso y de otros asuntos que precisamente me trajeron hasta aqui para buscarte- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa encantadora-

-No lo se, aun no estoy muy segura de poder confiar en ti, despues de todo tu desapareciste al igual que ellos hace mucho tiempo, lo cual no nos hace precisamente amigos ¿cierto?

El joven mostro un gesto serio, aunque algo seductor a los ojos de la chica que lo observaba atentamente.

-Entiendo que no confies en mi, pero no es una peticion es la paga por haberte salvado, te vere mañana por la noche, iremos a cenar, te recojo a las ocho en punto.

Y terminando de decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue, la joven de ojos oscuros se quedo contemplando como aquel hombre galante caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, habia algo en el, en como se veia en ese momento en su ropa o su manera de andar que acelero su corazon y la hizo sonrojarse, lo que fuese, seria mejor no pensar en ello.

Despues de devolver sus cosas a la mujer, la joven regreso a su departamento, intentando olvidarse de lo que hacababa de suceder con aquel chico de ocabello dorado, pero todo fue inutil, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza su aspecto ni sus palabras; a que se referia con que queria hablar con ella acerca de lo que habia pasado con Sawada, ¿ella que tenia que ver?, ¿que otros asuntos tenia que tratar con ella?, y mas importante aun, ¿como es que la encontro en el momento preciso para rescatarla?, toda aquella noche y el dia siguiente no logro sacarse esas preguntas de su cabeza.

El siguiente dia avanzo muy rapido y antes de darse cuenta ya eran casi las 7:00 de la noche y Haru habia estado tan preocupada en otros asuntos que no se habia dado cuenta de que no tenia nada que ponerse, despues de todo, ella no frecuentaba lugares tan elegantes como al que seguramente la llevaria el jefe de la mafia, pero sabia que si se apresuraba podria salir a comprar un vestido y regresar para estar a tiempo, y asi lo hizo, llego a la primer tienda que le parecio apropiada y compro el primer vestido que le ofrecieron, al regresar a su departamente se arreglo tan rapido como pudo y consiguio estar a tiempo para cuando el mafioso llego.

Definitavamente Haru jamas se habia visto como en esos momentos, llevaba un vestido strapless rojo, los labios ligeramente delineados del mismo color y sus ojos enmarcados por un ligero maquillaje que le daban a Haru un aire misterioso y seductor, esta fue la imagen que el chico rubio observo al abrirse la puerta y sin duda la que no le dejaria de rondar por la cabeza duarante algun tiempo.

-¿Nos vamos?- fue lo unico que consiguio decir ante la impresion-

-Claro-respondio con una sonrisa a causa de la expresion que tenia su acompañante, nunca habia causado es impresion en alguien, y se sentia halagada por su reaccion, ademas de que el tampoco se veia mal, el traje lo hacia verse muy bien.

El camino al restaurant fue silecioso mas no incomodo, sabian que al llegar a su destino tendrian mucho de que hablar (y realmnete no sabian cuanto), aunque eso no impedia que se viesen el uno al otro disimuladamente, despues de todo no siempre se tenia un acompañante tan guapo o una compañera tan bella al parecer de cada uno.

Al llegar al restaurant la camarera los dirigio aun pequeño cuarto privado donde ya se encontraba servida la comida.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado anticipadamente, pero me gustaria hablar contigo sin ser interrumpidos.

-Esta bien, me parece que es lo mejor

-Bien supongo que esperas una explicacion de por que estoy aqui ¿cierto?.Pues tendre que comenzar por lo que ocurrio hace mas de dos años, es decir cuando Tsunayoshi y sus amigos se fueron de Japon; imagino que no sabes realmente mucho de como sucedieron las cosas, pero es necesario que lo escuches para que me entiendas...

Espero que le haya gustado, el proximo lo subire lo mas pronto posible, ya saben si me quedo algun hueco en la historia contestare cualquier duda, y si gustan hacer alguna aportacion, con gusto la tomare n.n

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Chiaossu


	3. Aclaraciones

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, no saben como me emociona ver los reviews n.n mil gracias

Les prometo que me esforzare por hacer una buena historia :)

Este capitulo esta algo largo asi que lo dividire en dos partes espero que les guste, y tengan un poco de pasiencia para el romance entre Haru y Dino ira apareciendo poco a poco ahora si los dejo con la historia.

* * *

ACLARACIONES

Pues bien, a aprtir de la ultima vez que viste a tus entonces amigos, solo paso una semana antes de que Tsunayoshi comenzara a salir con la joven Sasagawa, de lo cual debo confesar yo soy responsable, ya que para entonces a mi ya se me habia informado que la succesion de Vongola seria pronto, por lo cual me parecio buena idea ayudar al futuro Decimo a mantener a sus seres queridos cerca, asi que lo anime a pedirle una cita a la joven a quien amase, aunque en esos momentos yo me imagine que seria a ti a quien invitase a salir, y de haber sido de esa manera, no se habria alejado de nadie, pues la hermana de Ryohei los seguiria por su hermano y el resto por su amistad por lo que los tendria a todos ustedes para apoyarle; sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba y poco despues el Decimo me hablo acerca de la persona a quien habia elegido, y para mi desagradable sorpresa me conto tambien que la hermana de Ryohei le habia hablado de el amor que tu sentias hacia el; espero que me creas Haru cuando te digo que cuando me dijo eso me senti culpable y realmente mal. Enn ese momento debido a las circustancias solo pude escuchar lo que Tsunayoshi habia decidido, pues me dijo que tu habias sido una gran amiga para el, pero que a Kyoko le mortificaba haber traicionado a su amiga de esa manera por lo que preferia no verte en ese momento y que para el lo mas importante en esos momento era cuidar del bienestar de la persona que mas amaba, ya que ademas el no podria protejerlas a ambas para siempre en un mundo tan peligroso somo el de la mafia, por lo que junto con Kyoko decidieron alejarse de ti a lo cual obligaron al resto de nosotros con la intencion de que te olvidaras de todolo que te relacionase con ellos y la mafia, y un mes despues de esto, el Decimo fue llamado a Italia para convertirse oficialmente en el Decimo jefe Vongola, se que quiza no sirva de nada decirlo ahora pero todos incluso Gokudera deseaban por lo menos despedirse de ti, pero Kyoko y Tsunayoshi se los prohibieron, no puedo decir si fue con la intencion de protejerte o de portejerse a si mismos, pero para tu bienestar fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

-¿A que te refieres?-Haru podia ver en los ojos de su acompañante algo de preocupacion-

-Sabes Haru-chan, siempre me pareciste una joven agradable y aun despues de que el jefe de Vongola no te eligiera a ti, me parecio que el te necesitaria a su lado como una buena amiga, ya que tu tienes algo que Sasagawa Kyoko no tiene y eso es fortaleza, lo cual cualquier capo necesita a su lado, razon por la cual me esforze por convencer a el decimo de aclarar las cosas contigo y llevarte a Italia con el resto, pero a pesar de mi insistencia el no cedio, y la razon por la cual estoy agradecido por ello fue el hecho de que poco despues de eso hubo un gran ataque en la mansion Vongola, lo cual nunca habia ocurrido, durante ese ataque todos los guardianes de Vongola resultaron gravemente heridos, pero la mas afectada fue la joven Sasagawa quien casi perdio la vida, al igualq ue las personas que se encontraban con ella en ese momento, por lo cual me alegro de que tu no estuvieses con ella durante el ataque.

-y,¡¿que paso despues?¡-Haru estaba enojada con ellos, pero eso no significaba que deseara la muerte para ninguno, por lo que esta noticia hizo que todo a su alrededor le diese vueltas por la impresion-

-¿Estas bien Haru-chan?, te ves mal, ¿prefieres que sigamos con nuestra discusion otro dia?

-No, Dino-san, estoy bien..., prefiero escuchar lo que ocurrio despues.

-Bueno pues no tienes que preocuparte demasiado, despues de todo, el respaldo de los aliados de Vongola llego a tiempo y como ya dije falto poco para que hubiese mayores consecuencias pero nadie perecio durante el ataque, logramos poner a salvo a todos, sin emabargo, las secuelas fisicas no fueron lo mas grave de esta situacion, ya que despues del ataque la joven Sasagawa se volvio temerosa a todo aquel que se le acercase que fuese un desconocido, y como imaginaras Tunayoshi intento protejerla a toda costa por lo que comenzo a descuidar sus deberes como jefe ademas de utilizar los recursos y personal para cuidar de ella, por lo que algunos de sus aliados tuvieron granades desacuaerdos, comenzando por los Varia quienes en un principio fueron utilizados como un equipo de "guardaespaldas" lo que no les agrado en lo absoluto por lo cual al cabo de un tiempo terminaron negandose a todas las peticiones por parte de Vongloa y alejandose completamente de la familia, lo cual eventualmente ocurrio con varias de las familias aliadas a causa de la actitud paranoica que comenzaba a tomar el decimo; y a pesar de que yo no queria dejar solo a Tsunayoshi en esa situacion los sucesos del ultimo dia me hicieron darme cuenta de que si queria ayudarlo primero deberia dejarlo solo y ayudarlo de manera externa pero sobre todo rogar por que el Tsuna que conociamos regrese.

-El Tsunayoshi que yo recuerdo hizo que mis "amigos" me abandonaran sin decir una palabra

-Es verdad, y aunque no pretendo defenderlo, creo que todos cometemos errores, quiza el intento protejerte, o quiza la culpabilidad que sentian el y Koko por el afecto que te tenian no les permitia verte a la cara, eso quiza deberias preguntarselo algun dia pero regresando al tema yo creo que el Tsuna que conocemos podria entender el error que cometio y tratar de enmendarlo.

-Quiza...,-Haru parecia divagar, pues jamas considero que lo que le hicieron fuese algo menos que un acto de egoismo y falta de afecto hacia ella, quiza si hubiesen intentado hablar con ella todo habria sido mas sencillo desde un principio, o quiza no... en todo caso eso era algo que habia quedado en el pasado y ella debia seguir adelante.

-En todo caso mi objetivo principal es ayudar a Vongola incluso si el decimo no lo quiere asi.

-¿Por que el no querria tu ayuda?, ¿que paso entre ustedes?

-Nada realmente grave a mi parecer, lo que sucedio es que despues de que gran parte de los aliados de Vongola retiraran su apoyo a esta, mi familia y yo decidimos mudarnos a la mansion Vongola para intentar evitar un nuevo ataque, sin embargo yo no pretendia dejar que el decimo dejase sus deberes de jefe por lo cual continuamente lo seguia y presionaba para que prestase atencion a su trabajo, pero un dia comenzamos a discutir y yo le sugeri que debia mandar a Kyoko de regreso a Japon o quiza deberia pedirte a ti que fueses a Italia para que Kyoko tuviese a una amiga y el no sintiera la necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, lo cual desencadeno una furia que se habia estado acumulando por la tension que tenia, y sus ultimas palabras fueron: "Tu no tienes derecho a opinar en mis desiciones, ni siquiera deberias estar aqui, no eres parte de la familia, no necesito tu ayuda en absoluto, asi que vete y no te acerques a nosotros nunca mas" despues de eso solo lo vi cuando azotaba la puerta detras de mi.

-Y tu,¿ no le respondiste nada?, ¿no te defendiste?, ¡eso fue algo completamente injusto-desu! Haru imaginaba que el se habia convertido en alguien frio, mas nunca en alguien tan violento.

-Tienes razon Haru-chan, quiza fue algo violento, sin embargo aun asi me niego a creer que el sea una persona asi, quiero creer que eso fue unicamente producto del estres, pues ser un futuro jefe de la mafia es muy diferente de serlo, recuerdo haber pasado por momentos dificiles cuando me converti el el jefe de Cavallone.

-No entiendo que lo justifiques, pero a parte de eso, debo agradecerte por tu intencion de defenderme frente a el, despues de todo, y me gustaria agradecer a todos la intencion de despedirse de mi, aunque me hubiese gustado que trataran un poco mas- Decia una ahora nostalgica Haru-

-Entiendo tu sentimiento, pero lo hecho esta hecho, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero creo que las cosas pasan por alguna razon y confio en que de todo esto obtengamos algo bueno.

-Puede que tengas razon, finalmente gracias a que no fui con ellos a Italia aqui me ha ido realmente bien...

-Lo se, eres la mejor bailarina de tu escuela ¿no es asi?

-No creo que la mejor pero estoy dentro de las mejores,pero ¿como es que sabes eso?

-Bien, esa es otra explicacion que tengo que darte , quiza esto te incomode un poco, pero desde que todos se fueron a Italia pedi que te siguieran eventualmente para evitar que algo te pasara, a decir verdad temia que lo que acababa de suceder te llevase a tomar malas desiciones, pero debo decir que en cuanto supe que habias retomado tu vida por completo senti un gran alivio, pero aun asi preferí seguir mandando a alguien para saber como estabas de vez en cuando despues de todo me sentia responsable por lo que te habia ocurrido.

-¡Pudiste haber venido tu para hablar con migo en lugar de mandar a alguien a seguirme!, y de cualquier manera ya ves que no soy tan debil como para caer solo por eso-Decia una Haru cuyo rostro comenzaba a mostrar un color rojo que inconfundiblemente era la muestra de una gran ira-si es verdad todo lo que dices, podrias habermelo explicado, el apoyo de alguien me habria sido util ¿sabes? Podria haber comprendido todo si alguien venia a disuloparse, solo eso necesitaba- Las lagrimas que Haru creia ahora inexistentes comenzaban a brotar nuevamente, pero justamente antes de que su llanto estallara por completo sintio la mano del joven mafioso sujetarla por la muñeca y jalarla hasta su pecho para poder abrazarla.

-Lo se Haru y realmente lo siento creo que yo era el unico que realmente podria haberme opuesto a la desicion de no verte y no lo hice, lo siento de verdad, se que un amigo te hubiese sido util, pero en ese momento no sabia quien de los dos necesitaba mas de mi ayuda y las cosas se pusieron dificiles como ya te lo dije, se que no es una excusa pero fue lo que realmente paso, yo solo no tome la decision correcta y espero que un dia me perdones, y me aceptes como un buen amigo- La chica no sabia que decir, todo la tomo por sorpresa, es verdad que le hubiese gustado tener un amigo a su lado, y que el podria haberse opuesto a la imposicion de no verla, pero despues de todo ellos eran amigos mas no cercanos, ella no tenia derecho a exigirle nada, sin embargo alli estaba aquel joven pidiendole disculpas sin ser el culpable de nada, sin duda era una buena persona sin duda mejor que aquel que habia sido su primer amor, quiza alguien como el no la lastimaria de esa manera, quiza si se hubiese enamorado de el no habria sufrido...justo en ese momento Haru se dio cuenta de hacia donde se encaminaban sus pensamientos, asi que intento despejar su mente y olvidar lo que acababa de pensar, pero le estaba resultando dificil, la presion de los brazos del mafioso le comenzaba a resultar calida y agradable, eso era malo, tenia que decir algo y rapido,despues de todo no queria que hubiese mal entendido especialmente para ella misma, asi que reunio todas sus fuerzas para alejarse lo mas amablemente que pudo y despues sonreir a su parecer naturalmente mientras intentaba disimular su sonrojo.

- N-no hay ningun problema Dino-san-decia la joven ocultando su cara con su cabello-despues de todo, no tengo nada que perdonarte, despues de todo tu no tenias ninguna obligacion de ayudarme, no eramos tan cercanos ¿cierto?

* * *

La siguiente parte la subo en cuanto la revise se los prometo, y si pueden comenten para saber que quieren que le ponga o le quite a la histora si?

Cuidense mucho n.n

Chiaossu


	4. Aclaracionessegunda parte

Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, no era mi intencion retardar tanto el capitulo, de verdad, espero que aun les interese la historiay sigan leyendo n.n

hanatsuki no hime

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay

Kaine Leto

MuschelWars

sakura tsukiyomi lefey

queen- chiibi

A todas, gracias por sus Reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo

* * *

Aclaraciones (segunda parte)

-Lo se Haru, pero entiende que despues de haber leido los primeros reportes que me llegaron de ti, me hubiese gustado ser de mas ayuda, me sentia algo inutil esos dias, pues no pude ayudar al nuevo decimo ni a ti, y no me gusta saber que alguien sufre sin poder hacer nada.

-No debiste preocuparte por mi, despues de todo, ya ves, estoy perfectamente, ya lo supere todo, y mejoro cada dia, quiza ahora puedas preocuparte unicamente por ayudar a los Vongola, imagino que por tu parte estas siendo de gran ayuda ¿no?-Esta ves Haru se encontraba tranquila, y mostraba una sonrisa radiante como las que la caracterizaban, lo cual causo esta vez un sonrojo por parte del joven que la observava sin que ella se percatase de esto.

-Si, lo se ahora, eres aun mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba Haru...

-¿Que pasa, en que piensas?

-Nada es solo que casi olvido el asunto principal de esta reunion, la principal razon por la que te pedi que vinieses

-¿A que te refieres Dino-san?

-Disculpa Haru por haber cambiado la conversacion tan repentinamente, pero lo recorde por lo que mencionaste antes, sabes, realmente no he sido de gran ayuda para Vongola, las cosas justo ahora estan mas complicadas que nunca, pues hay demasiadas familias intentando atacar a Vongola y nadie de la familia esta haciendo nada, todos estan muy afectados por lo que ha ocurrido ultimamente, especialmente por el estado de su jefe, sin contar el hecho de que a causa de que mi familia los esta protegiendo hay un gran numero de personas de la familia que segun me he enterado pretenden retirarse de la familia, lo cual afectaria principalmente a Cavallone.

-Pero si eso afecta tu familia, ¿por que insistes en ayudar a Vongola?, incluso el jefe te pido que no interfirieras.

-Lo se Haru, pero no puedo permitir que Vongola caiga de esa manera, en gran parte por que Vongola no es solo una familia, por años Vongola ah sido el ejemplo a seguir de varias familias de la mafia quienes utilizan su poder para proteger a las personas y no para hacerles daño, ademas de ser la familia intermediaria y la que unifica a el resto de las familias de la mafia con este proposito, y la caida de esta insitaria a el levantamiento del otro lado de la mafia para obtener el poder, y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir si queremos mantener la paz como hasta ahora.

-Entiendo, pero no comprendo como es que entro yo en todo esto

-Como debes saber, en el mundo de la mafia no puedes confiar en cualquier persona, y en estos momentos para mi encontrar a alguien de confianza resultaria mas complicado, y a pesar de que no me gustaria ponerte en peligro, no me ha quedado de otra mas que venir apedir tu ayuda para defender a Vongola, se que lo que te pido puede resutar dificil, no solo por el hecho de que te pido que defiendas a alguien que te hirio, sino por que eso puede resultar demasiado peligroso, ya que hablamos de que deberas hacerle frente a una gran cantidad de familias que desean la desaparicion de Vongola, pero te suplico que consideres ayudarme, pues eres la unica persona en que puedo confiar en estos momentos, ademas de ser la unica con la cualidades necesarias para desenvolverte en este ambiente.

Esta peticion dejo confundida a Haru, no esperaba eso de ninguna manera, aun ni siquiera terminaba de asimilar toda la informacion que habia escuchado esa noche, y pensar en unirse a la mafia, mas aun para defender a personas que la hirieron, no estaba segura de que decir, pues saber que era la unica candidata que habia sido considerada sin duda era algo bueno, pero aun asi habia demasiadas cosas que considerar antes de poder aceptar o negar la peticion.

-Tendre que pensarlo Dino-san, debes comprender que son demasiadas las cosas en las que debo pensar.

-Lo entiendo Haru -chan, y descuida puedes tomarte tu tiempo para pensarlo no pretendo presionarte con una desicion tan dificil.

-Aun asi... me gustaria saber de que manera te ayudaria yo

-Veras, si aceptas ayudarme, lo primero será ser entrenada por Reborn que ya ha aceptado ser tu tutor y en ciertas ocaciones bajo mi supervision , lo cual debo advertirte sera dificil pues deberas aprender todo lo necesario para convertirte en un jefe de la mafia en menos de seis meses, ya que despues de el entrenamiento, tu objetivo sera organizar algo semejante a el equipo Varia y a los asesores externos de Vongola, es decir deberas hacer una organizacion con los mejores Hitman que existan o entrenarlos de ser necesario y esta organizacion debe ser ademas una central de inteligencia capaz de motoriar el movimiento de las principales amenazas de Vonglola, pero esto deberas hacerlo de manera que no se te pueda vincular con la familia Vongola o Cavallone, debera parecer una iniciativa propia.

-¿Con que fin esperas crear esa clase de organizacion?, y ¿por que crees que soy la mejor opcion para crearla y dirigirla?-Haru no se lograba explicar por que dejarian algo tan complicado a su mando y ahora comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad para lograrlo, no lograria eso sola sin duda.

-Lo que pasa es que sabemos que hay familias que intentan organizarse en contra de Vongola, y he intentado separarlas una por una pero eso no da resultado lo unico que hago es retrasar el inminente ataque, y yo mismo no puedo crear una organizacion asi, pues nuestros aliados ya han perdido la confianza en Cavallone –decia un notoriamente frustrado y decepcionado Dino-y la familia misma se esta dividiendo, asi que necesitamos una nueva organizacion que inspire confianza y temor al mismo tiempo y que logre unir a las familias que antes eran unidas por Vongola.

-En otras palabras necesitas una nueva Vongola temporal ¿no es asi?

-Supongo que es otra forma de verlo, y si te preguntas por que te elegi a ti para lograr esto, es porque estos años en que pedi que te siguieran senti que llegue a conocerte mejor delo que me conozco a mi mismo, se que eres una persona que sabe sobreponerse incluso a la perdida de seres queridos y que una vez que cae se levanta mas fuerte, iluminas como el sol con tu sonrisa, das animos y fuerza a los que estan a tu alrededor, protejes a las personas por naturaleza, y se que por sobre todo que eres justa y comprensiva, y por esto confio en ti, incluso ahoraconfio mas en ti que en mi, pondria mi vida en tus manos pues se que cuidarias de mi, eres algo mas que un simple cielo Haru ...- y mientras decia esto el joven tomo una de las manos de la chica y coloco un pequeño anillo de plata sin ninguna figura ni incrustacion en el.

- ¿que es esto Dino-san? Haru no sabe utilizar un anillo como lo utilizan los de la mafia-desu- decia confundida Haru.

-No es para eso, aunque no creo que tu llegues a necesitar uno, este anillo mas bien lo compre como una disculpa y una promesa de estar contigo sea lo que sea que decidas, de cualquier manera , despues de todo este tiempo que te segui de lejos te convertiste en una amiga para mi, quiza a parte de mi familia, la unica amiga verdadera que tengo ahora, incluso si tu no me vez de esa manera.

La joven sentia su corazon latir fuertemente en su pecho, la mirada de aquel joven era algo que nunca habia visto en nadie, su voz parecia ser parte de un sueño, y el tacto de su mano que no habia retirado comenzaba a volverla loca como si su simple contacto fuese capaz de desatar una tormenta de emociones dentro de ella, pero sus palabras eran lo que la lleno de una agradable sensacion, le acababa de decir que era alguien importante para el¿cierto?, Haru volvia a tener alguien en quien confiar, eso la hacia sentirse alegre y en paz, era algo que queria mantener un poco mas, antes de tener que enfrentarse a la desicion que debia de tomar y sin duda cambiaria su vida para siempre, el si o el no, cualquier respuesta podria cambiarlo todo, ¿pero cual seria la correcta?, bueno, ya tendria tiempopara pensar en ello, pero por ahora tenia un amigo, y podia pasar tiempo con alguien, realmente sentirse acompañada nuevamente.

-Entonces Haru-chan, ¿aceptaras mi regalo?-Pregunto el mafioso con una sonrisa.

-S s..si, muchas gracias,-dijo con apenas un hilo de voz y con un carmin que casi brillaba en su cara- pero, ahora me gustaria cambiar el tema de conversacion durante lo poco que resta de la velada, ha sido demasiada informacion para una noche y me gustaria distraerme un poco.

-De acuerdo, se como te sientes yo estoy igual,pero me gustaria comer el postre en un lugar menos formal, ¿tu que dices?Haru-chan ¿conoces algun buen lugar?

-Hai!,-La alegria y emocion de la joven habia regresado, la formalidad del momento ya parecia desvanecerse y se sentia un ambiente mas familiar y agradable- Haru conoce un lugar donde hacen deliciosos helados-desu-contesto entusiasmada la joven, hasta que se dio cuenta que quiza un mafioso no querria comer helado,lo cual la avergonzo- claro si es lo que quieres comer-dijo nuevamente avergonzada.

-Claro, me encanta el helado y hace mucho tiempo que no como uno, yo te sigo Haru...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaria saber su opinion n.n, que opinan de el decimo y su familia?

Continuare lo mas pronto posible :)

Ciaossu


	5. Un nuevo lugar especial

Les pido una inmensa disculpa por no haber continuado la historia, me quede sin tiempo y sin ideas durante todo este lapso T.T, pero les prometo que trabajare duro para publicar más seguido, mientras tanto gracias a queen-chiibi, CoherenciaNula, MuschelWars y a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, por sus reviews, y en general todos a quienes han dejado reviews y a quienes leen este fic, espero que les siga gustando n.n.

Notas: En este capítulo se encuentran en Nanimori, Haru regresó para sus vacaciones.

Y aclaro que ya que estamos hablando del Dino del futuro no tiene problemas de coordinación puessolo necesita que Romario se encuentre cerca.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano (Había olvidado colocarlo en capítulos anteriores)

* * *

Después de pagar la cuenta ambos salieron del restaurant y caminaron durante algunas calles hasta llegar a su objetivo, el lugar era una heladería que parecía estar oculta, ya que se encontraba en un segundo piso subiendo las escaleras por un callejón, el lugar no estaba tan lleno de gente como las calles, pero aun así había algunas personas esperando frente al mostrador, así que tomaron una pequeña mesa para dos al lado de la ventana, la vista desde aquella ventana era realmente alegre, en especial en aquella época del año, pues la pequeña heladería se encontraba de frente a la entrada de una gran tienda comercial, en la cual había principalmente tiendas de regalos, comida, ropa, videojuegos, guarderías, un pequeño jardín en el centro y la parte preferida de Haru una gran tienda de disfraces, pero en ese momento, mas que en ningún otra época el lugar brillaba por los adornos navideños, había niños jugando siendo perseguidos por sus padres, parejas conversando, jóvenes comprando, era una vista maravillosa, y el lugar en donde estaban le agregaba algo más a todo ello, pues parecía haber cierta magia en el lugar donde se encontraban pues desde esa ventana todo lo demás aprecia un sueño, definitivamente, este lugar te hacía sentir lejos del mundo real, o al menos esa es la impresión que la joven castaña tenia.

-En esta época del año no todos quisieran un helado y parece que tu frecuentas este lugar, puedo preguntar ¿por qué?.

La pregunta parecía incomodarle a Haru, así que el mafioso decidió cambiar el tema para no causar ninguna molestia, lo cual Haru internamente agradeció.

-Es un lindo lugar Haru-chan

-Hai! Es un lugar hermoso-desu, este lugar siempre me ayuda a sentirme tranquila en esta epoca- decía una notoriamente distraída Haru, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos cuando el joven Cavallone puso una gran barquilla llena de helado frente a ella.

-Hahi!, Dino- san ¿en qué momento?.. No debiste-decía la joven ahora sonrojada-

-Lo siento, es que parecías muy entretenida y no quise molestarte, creo que ya te he causado demasiados problemas hoy; no sabia de que sabor pedir así que traje de todos los que tenían- decía mientras colocaba otra gran barquilla frente a ella-

-Muchas gracias, pero esto es demasiado helado Dino-san, Haru no podría comer tanto-

-No importa, tu come todo lo que quieras, y el resto puedo comerlo yo-decía con una sonrisa radiante, que esta vez causo una sonrojo en Haru-

-G..gracias Dino-san…- Haru definitivamente disfrutaba la compañía de el joven que estaba frente a ella, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos decía nada el silencio no era incomodo, por el contrario era un silencio agradable y cómodo, diferente al que ya le era tan familiar, esta vez, aquella heladería donde había pasado otros inviernos intentando escapar de la tristeza, y de los recuerdos que otras pastelerías le traían se sentía mas alegre y llena de vida, esta vez no estaba allí para huir de las personas, sino para compartir su tiempo con alguien.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, y antes de lo que se dieran cuenta, la tienda comercial que se encontraba frente a la heladería había cerrado todos sus locales, y la heladería se había quedado vacía.

-Lo siento Haru-chan, creo que te he entretenido más tiempo del que debería, te llevare a casa para que puedas descansar.

-No te preocupes-Dino-san, Haru ha tenido una linda noche, muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ti Haru -chan- decía mientras le cedía el paso por la puerta la dama.

Para sorpresa de Haru, el coche del joven Cavallone se encontraba en la calle frente a la heladería, no se había dado cuenta de que al salir de el restaurant no habían usado el coche, por lo cual se sintió apenada al darse cuenta tan tarde, lo cual debió notarse en su cara pues, sin pedirla recibió una respuesta de por qué estaba el coche allí.

-Romario trajo el coche, pensé que sería buena idea que lo trajese para que no tuvieses que caminar hasta tu departamento, ha sido una noche larga y necesitas descansar-.

-Dino-san no debería preocuparse tanto por Haru, Haru no es tan frágil como parece-decia forma de broma.

-Lo siento Haru-chan, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Haru agradeció llegar a su departamento, pues en el camino, toda la conversación que se habia sucedido aquella tarde había regresado a su mente de golpe y ahora se daba cuenta con más claridad el peso que estaba recayendo sobre ella, por lo que necesitaba estar sola para pensar en cuál sería su decisión.

-Gracias Dino –san, por todo, en verdad fue una linda tarde, y te prometo darte una respuesta lo antes posible-

-Te lo agradezco mucho Haru, que te preocupes por esto, significa demasiado para mi-

-No hay por que, Dino -san es amigo de Haru, así que Haru quiere ayudar-el mafioso se sorprendió por un momento pero luego asintió-

-Gracias por considerarme tu amigo Haru, pero por ahora, quiero que descanses-

-Esta bien Dino-san, Haru ira a descanar si Dino –san promete que hara lo mismo-

-De acuerdo Haru, te lo prometo, pero ahora entra, no estaré tranquilo hasta que vea que cierras tu puerta-

-Hai! Es hora de descansar, hasta mañana Dino- san-y diciendo esto, Haru dio media vuelta para entrar a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de si , aunque se quedo en la puerta para escuchar los pasos de su amigo bajar las escaleras, ...por que después de todo, ahora era su amigo, ¿no es es asi?, Haru sabía que la respuesta era que si, sin saber exactamente por qué, sabía que podía confiar en el,, que el no la dejaría sola, ahora la pregunta era si ella lo dejaría solo.

Haru, estaba en un dilema, pues no quería fallarle a su amigo, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer ayudar a Vongola, pues era seguro que si aceptaba, tarde o temprano tendría que verlos, y no se sentía preparada para verlos una vez más, lo mas seguro es que seria doloroso y demasiado difícil además de que eso no era lo único que sería difícil, después de todo, eso lo habia superado una vez, y podria hacerlo una segunda vez, el verdadero reto seria lograr lo que el joven Cavallone esperaba: crear una nueva organización que igualase a Vongola y tomara su lugar, sin duda algo demasiado ambicioso, ¿como lograr algo que Cavallone no logro?, y sobre todo, ser ella quien lo hiciese, y como si fuera poco, esperar que lo hiciese en solo seis meses.

-Creo que Haru no podrá lograrlo- se decía a si misma-Haru no es tan fuerte Dino-san...


	6. Amanecer de una nueva voluntad

Amanecer de un nuevo día y una nueva voluntad

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano

* * *

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero el sol ya se colaba por la ventana de su habitación y el ruido de las personas por la calle ya se podía escuchar. Parece que es un lindo día, pensó animada, todo en esa mañana parecía tener un brillo nuevo, algo prometedor en su simple existencia, como el que no he visto en mucho tiempo pensó Haru, recordando involuntariamente los días en que solía estar con los Vongola, a pesar de todo, esos recuerdos nunca consiguió olvidarlos del todo y aparecían para molestarla de vez en vez, pero como todas aquellas veces, no se podía permitir que fuesen algo más que recuerdos ocasionales, por lo cual agito la cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos y comenzar con la labor que se había planteado la noche anterior, decidir si ayudar o no a Vongola, sin duda no seria algo fácil, pero la pregunta era por donde comenzar, hasta donde sabia los líderes de la mafia que conocía o conoció alguna vez todos tuvieron la obligación de hacerse cargo de sus familias, no tuvieron elección, a pesar de que para el jefe Cavallone no parecía una obligación sabía que en algún momento fue más una obligación que su propia decisión. Me pregunto que se necesitara para decidir ser un líder de la mafia, quizá si Reborn-chan me obligase lo terminaría aceptando-pensaba en voz alta la joven-Hahi, esto es más difícil que elegir compañero de baile en la escuela- inmediatamente un recuerdo paso por su cabeza; su profesora de su primer curso diciéndoles a ella y a sus compañeros que el compañero que eligiesen seria su compañero de baile el resto del semestre así que debían elegir a la persona con quien harían una mejor pareja, y si tenían problemas podían hacer una lista de pros y contras…- El rostro de la joven se ilumino con una gran sonrisa y un exclamación al estilo Haru inundo la habitación-Eso es Haru hará una lista de pros y contras de hacer lo que Dino- san le pidió a Haru-desu.

Unos minutos después la castaña se encontraba frente a un pequeño escritorio intentando encontrar inspiración para llenar su lista, pero parecía que no había realmente ninguna idea salvo las dos primeras:

PROS CONTRAS

Ayudar a Dino- san Ver a los Vongola

Haru no puede pensar en nada-desu, además el día parece animado allá afuera, quizá Haru podría salir a desayunar y después pensar en esto, además Haru tiene mucha hambre-desu-Decía para si misma la castaña mientras se vestía y tomaba su abrigo para salir.

La castaña había caminado sin ninguna dirección aun intentando encontrar algo que la ayudase a decidir, aunque algo en ella parecía esforzarse mas en buscar cosas en contra que en favor de aceptar la petición que le habían hecho el día anterior, aunque era algo que no podía asegurar, sin embargo siguió caminando sin darse cuenta del lugar al que se dirigía, hasta que se detuvo instintivamente frente a su destino no planeado, frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña pastelería que parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, el viento movía las cortinas que se encontraban en la entrada, y las personas que caminaban frente a ese lugar parecían distantes, y al centro de todo esto se veían varios adolescentes sentados en una de las mesas conversando felizmente, Haru podría asegurar que había regresado en el tiempo y estaba viendo una escena que había ocurrido hace ya varios años y que a quienes veía sentados en ese lugar eran los jóvenes Vongola y ella misma cuando aun eran una familia.

"Una familia"- pensó; en eso momento un sentimiento de nostalgia, y tristeza inundaron su interior, sentía como si un gran hueco se abriese en su pecho mientras de sus ojos desbordaba un mar de lágrimas incontenibles-¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?-decía en un susurro que aumentaba de volumen-¿Por qué tuvieron que hacer eso? ¡¿Por qué dejaron sola a Haru?¡. Algunas personas que pasaban cerca volteaban a verla, aunque Haru no presto atención, finalmente después de tanto tiempo durante el cual había evitado pensar en ellos y había evitado todos los lugares que tuviesen recuerdos de su pasado, había regresado al lugar que menos esperaba volver a ver de entre de todos, y la pregunta que había surgido de todo esto aun rondaba por su cabeza, era algo que se había preguntado antes, pero nunca espero ninguna respuesta, nunca pensó que alguien podría darle una respuesta, y ahora se unía a esa pregunta en su cabeza las palabras que un joven rubio le había dicho la noche anterior… "…creo que todos cometemos errores, quizá él intento protegerte, o quizá la culpabilidad que sentían el y Kyoko por el afecto que te tenían no les permitía verte a la cara, eso quizá deberías preguntárselo algún día. Las lagrimas de Haru comenzaban a secarse en su cara, y esta vez en lugar de tristeza todo en ella demostraba decisión y voluntad- Haru los vera de nuevo-desu, pero no llegara como la asustadiza y débil Haru que fue, Haru ayudara a Dino-san y cuando se encuentre con Vongola tendrán que responder todas sus preguntas-desu-los ojos de Haru brillaron con un entusiasmo que en esos tiempos ya era casi inexistente. Era verdad que el Cavallone le había explicado algunas de las razones que había tenido el ahora líder Vongola para tomar la decisión de alejarla, pero aun asi, ella necesitaba escucharlo directamente de el, así que una vez tomada la decisión la castaña regreso a su casa, debía ponerse en contacto con el jefe de Cavallone y comenzar lo antes posible con el plan. Regresar a su casa era algo que pocas veces había disfrutado en el pasado, sin embargo, esta vez ansiaba llegar; al abrir la puerta de su departamento se encontró con un pequeño sobre que contenía una nota que decía:

Disculpa mi descuido Haru- chan, ayer no me di cuenta que no te deje mi numero por si quisieras contactarme,

espero no presionarte de ninguna manera, y espero que me disculpes.

DINO CAVALLONE

Y en la parte de atrás de la nota estaba el número del joven; "que oportuno" pensó la joven con una sonrisa y se acercó a el teléfono para realizar una llamada….

* * *

Se que es corto, pero intentare ahcer el siguiente mas largo, y si hay algun error o alguna sugerencia solo haganmelo saber y yo lo arreglo :)

Gracias por seguir esta historia n.n


End file.
